Another Story
by Lavi01
Summary: What would happen if the gang met a teen with a different view of the world. One that is not fazed by the impossible, one that actually welcomes any kind of routine breaker.


What would happen if the gang met a teen with a different view of the world. One that is not fazed by the impossible, one that actually welcomes any kind of routine breaker.

My first try on a fanfic XD

Reviews are welcome!

So Discaimer:I do not own Transformers

Just OC and the plot XD

Probably Jazz XD Lots of Jazz... Jazz needs more love

Another day

This city is not different from the others. Here you can find the same types of people you will always find in the other cities. The only difference - history. Every building is marked in some way showing its story. Even those that are restored will speak, since one can only cover those marks some of which will never fully heal. Humans may be different but the same rules are applied. They have a past and they have scars, some more prominent then others. How deep they run it's only fates hand.

On such a building you can find this strange fellow. The roof the perfect place to hide from his secretary. This is just a teen barely 18 and the CEO of a large company. Dressed in black to commemorate his relatives death, he stares at the notebook in his lap. His dreams book, lyrics and songs. With a long look at the horizon he starts to write again:

"See that golden hue

Burning in the west

My dreams are with that color

My dreams are the sun

The sun always sets

But never seems to rise"

Deep in thought he writes line after line. The world around just a muffled sound.

"Slowly out of my reach

I watch it slide away

Leaving me behind

The color disappears

My dreams are with that sun

Whenever the sun sets"

The time seams to stop, the sun rises in the horizon perhaps making fun of this lonely figure on top of this scary building.

"It rises in another place

A place blessed by that light

My dreams are hidden in that light

At my window seat

I watch the sun take it all away

My dreams are with the sun

My dreams are the sun"

Perhaps it brought some hope for him too...A small smile creeps on his soft lips admiring the work of time. The warm sun juggling with intense colors chasing away the stillness of night.

His lovely short brownish hair that looks more like a dark gold in the sun's ray frames a pair of deep green eyes that closed for the moment to take in the warmth.

There is peace.

The door is slammed open with a loud bang.

And there is... noise. The sound didn't seem to startle the figure that was perched on the ventilation system, or at least he didn't let it show.

"Dash, the meeting already started. You have to come now or they will kill each"

Dash takes his time closing the notebook. Gets up and stretch. Then turns to the lady.

"Claire, good morning to you too, how are you in this fine morning?"

"Dash, you are too relaxed for this meeting, we need them to accept the plan we worked on. This is extremely important you can't fail"

The teen chuckles and starts walking to the door passed the secretary to the meetings room "Really now, you give them too much credit. Have some faith". On the way there he is greeted by surprised interns and employees. Perhaps they were wondering how did he arrived to work for him to come down the stairs and not go up. The meting room had glass on both sides: The windows and the hall. He entered that room and everybody got quiet. He took his seat at the end of the table and took all the people in the room. With a smile that gave off confidence he stated "Shall we begin?"

The meeting went how the teen predicted. In the end he could go on the move forward with the plan. The only thing he needed now was a team.

On his way to the office he stumbled on a commotion. It seems that two of his employees were scolding an intern. The intern that caught his attention, a little awkward and a little strange, always stating that he wanted a position that mattered. Dash could see it. From the way he was dressed to the way he has arranged his files. He was no paper pusher. With the right push he would make an amazing team leader.

He makes his way to the group.

"Good morning" A dazzling smiles graces his face making the three turn to him "What seems to be the problem here if you don't mind me asking" "There is no problem we were just...just..."One of them says only to stop mid way trying to find a proper excuse "We were just making plans for the weekend" The others one covers for the his friend but the intern scoffs. "I see but please keep it down a little we don't want any misunderstandings" The two left not wanting to get into trouble with their boss, leaving the intern at his merci. "Thanks man, i didn't know what to do with them, they are on my case since i come here." Dash was a little taken aback by his forwardness, perhaps he was shy only with the older people, one fact for sure he didn't know who he was, that made his things easier. "It's ok, if you don't mind me asking what did you do?" "Nothing... I just told them that they didn't finish the report and that i have to deliver it to my boss." " Aha... Interesting... By the way, I'm called Dash" "Sam, Sam Witwicky" Sam took a moment to study him and Dash could see his confusion for his appearance. He wasn't wearing a suit... far from that actually: a pair of dark jeans with some green lined sneakers, an olive shirt with a black leather jacket." Anyway i have to go back... to work. It was nice meeting you Dash" "Ok good luck" The he left Dash to alone in the hall.

Clair hearing the entire conversation walked ahead to her desk that was outside the CEO's office and made a file for printing. Looking up she found Dash smiling at her and waiting for the prints. "You know you can wait inside i'll bring them after i look thought the rest of the employees too" Dash smile slips a little but nods and heads inside the office.

By the time he finished everything work related the sun went down for some time. Claire left some time ago to take her niece from school so that meant he was alone in the office building. On the way to his car, a lovely navy blue Porsche 960, he sees the the intern waiting in front of the building. With a skip in his steps he walks to Sam. "Hey! How was your day?" With a little surprise San turn to Dash. "Fine, totally ok." "Really? You look like something made you really happy" "Oh! Right! I was put on the team. There is this project that only a couple of people can take part in and guess what! I was one of them can you believe it? I was really surprised..." The tirade of details that Sam was spouting at a mile per second become background noise as Dash was studying Sam. One thing was certain Sam was excited by his new work project. A phone ringing stopped Sam's tirade. Sam looking at Dash waiting to answer only for the later to shake his head to motion that t wasn't his. Then awkwardly Sam searches for his phone in all his pockets finally to find it in his jacket. Dash decided that his phone call was not of interest and return to look dawn the street for any vehicle that might come for Sam but his raised voice makes him turn back to a frustrate face "What do you mean he wont come?He has to… Well how do I get home then? Can you let me talk to him? Please… What?His mad at me? What did I do then?... Ok bye, yeah bye." With a sight he turns to Dash "I'm sorry do you know any buss stations?" With a laugh Dash motion to the parking lot "Come on I'll give you a lift" With a little doubt he goes after Dash. Sam tries to look for a car that might be Dash's but he only sees really expensive cars, only the directors might have. Looking around he keeps on walking until he hears Dash call him. He turns around and finds Dash near a blue car. Closing in he is shocked "This is your car?" Dash looks at his car with a smile and nods "Get in" "Really this your car? How much did your parents pay for it? It looks really expensive" Dash good mood goes down like a brick… He had to mention his parents... He really had to work on social knowledge. Who in the world works in a company and not knows his boss name or at least some of it's history. Mumbling something incoherent to Sam he gets in the car. Sam on his part must have realized his mistake and tried to make amends for it but Dash cut's him "This car was a presents" With Sam in the car and his directions they took of. The rest of the trip was spent in an awkward quietness. The car ride was really smooth witch made Sam wonder if the car was different too. Looking around for any kind of symbol be it decepticon or autobot. Reaching their destination he bid Dash goodbye and another sorry "Don't worry about it, see you at the office tomorrow" and with that Dash left. That made Sam wonder what kind of connection, such a young person with such an expensive looking car had with the company. From his own experience they don't give post that easily to young teens. But for now Sam had to have a talk with his yellow friend.

The next day, those who were selected for project had to team up but Sam's partner had yet to arrive. In the end he waited for two hours in the meting room and no sign of him yet. Annoyed he opens his paper again to read his partners name Dashiell Farell, and rereads it. Dash was his partner. His train of thought is was disrupted by the door opening and said boy was here. A little breathless but otherwise still down dressed for company, witch made Sam wonder again who he really was. He was sporting a nice DSRL with quite big lance. His hair was put up in a small tail, his shirt this time was white with some navy blue pattern, but the rest was black like the day before. "Morning, I'm sorry for being late, I had a hard time waking up" "No problem" They discussed a little about what they were supposed to do but Sam knew that Dash somehow already knew what was needed to be done already.

Dash on his part had a really bad morning. He went to sleep late going over the project again and missed his alarm clock making him late. Dressing really fast he took his DSRL and car keys and left his apartment in hurry. When he god there he found a bored looking Sam studying a peace of paper probably with his name on it. He had to thank his secretary for arranging this up. After discussing the plan they left to get some opinion of those that were potential customers. Dash noticed that Sam was a little frigid but otherwise good at it. Half way around the day and a stop at a restaurant where Dash paid the bill on the excuse he was a regular with a discount.


End file.
